dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Potential System
'Hidden Potential System' The Hidden Potential System is a system where you can improve a character, even beyond the Max Lv of a character. To be able to use this system you have to #Be rank 50 or above. #Cleared Stage 2 of Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! on Z-Hard. You have to fulfill these criteria to be able to use the system. To use the Hidden Potential System, you need items that are called "Potential Orbs". Only characters that are UR or higher can use the Potential Activation. file:no.png 'Potential Orbs' Potential Orbs are items that are needed to unlock nodes in the Hidden Potential System. Generally you will need Potential Orbs that are of the same type as the character or special ones for special characters. There are three kinds of Orbs: *"small" , "medium" , "large" The further you advance in the Hidden Potential System, you will start needing different kinds and amounts of Potential Orbs. Potential Orbs can be obtained as rewards or in the event "Unlock your hidden potential", which is open daily. 'Special Characters' 'Hidden Potential Stats' The Potential Stat Parameters are the HP, ATK and DEF values that you can increase by the Hidden Potential System. The kind and amount of Potential Orbs that are needed to unlock a node will depend on which Potential Stat or Skill you need to unlock. As soon as at least one node is unlocked, the gold star on the card's thumbnail will flash. It will become rainbow-colored when all nodes are unlocked at 100%. 'Potential Orb Event' You get the following Potential Orbs from the events * ** There are secret characters that will appear in the event. These are the secret characters they will fight in a team of themselves and two other characters. **﻿﻿﻿﻿ *133px|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy133px|link=Looking For Mr. Right!133px|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! * 133px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ) Defeating these secret characters will yield you a large amount of Potential Orbs. These secret characters have a RNG chance to appear on the field. There is a limit to the amount of times that you can do these events, which is 3 times a day on Japan and 1 times a day on Global versions. 'Hidden Potential Skills' 'Forgetting Optional Skills' There are nodes called "Optional Skill Nodes", where you will be given the choice between 2 or 3 abilities to pick from. Long-pressing on one of these nodes, even if the prerequisite pathway of nodes is locked, will show you the available skill options, the level of each skill, and the orb cost. The amount of orbs you need to unlock this field will not change with the choice you make, but there are cases where the amount of boost you get will change with the skill that you will choose. You get the choice to "Forget" when you tap on the completed node again. By choosing "Forget" you can put the node back to the state where you haven't picked a skill yet. To be able to "Forget" you need to use "Dragon Stones"" or a "Same Character Card". When choosing a skill after you did "Forget", you will need to use Potential Orbs again to be able to choose a skill. "Hidden Potential Selection Nodes" that have been used will have a star sign in the top-right corner of their icon. 'Growth Category' There are 4 starting directions in which you can improve a character in the Hidden Potential System. Balanced Growth This is the path that goes to the top left. There is a good balance between improving ATK and DEF. It is the route with a "free" level 5 skill from the star nodes. This star node skill is Combo Attack for AGL and PHY, Critical for STR and TEQ, and Evasion for INT. In the additional unlocked path you can unlock 3 Hidden Potential Skills. *Orbs for full unlock for Types: x955 x395 x34 Offensive Growth This is the path that goes to the top right. In this path you will mainly improve the ATK of a character. *Orbs for full unlock for Types: x1010 x515 x46 HP and Defensive Growth This is the path that goes to the bottom left. In this path you will mainly improve the HP and DEF of a character. *Orbs for full unlock for Types: x980 x520 x48 High Growth This is the path that goes to the bottom right. This path you will greatly improve both ATK and DEF. In the additional unlocked path you can unlock 4 Hidden Potential Skills but must be at super attack level 10 to do so. To unlock the full path of this route, you will need to have the Super ATK of the character at a certain level. This path the best to unblock if you will max out the Character's SA Level, not worth it otherwise. Note that not all characters will follow this exact rule, and that there will be exceptions. *Orbs for full unlock for Types 30px|link=Category:AGL, 30px|link=Category:TEQ, 30px|link=Category:STR and 30px|link=Category:PHY: x1365 x1040 x95 *Orbs for full unlock for Type 30px|link=Category:INT: x1385 x1060 x99 Unlocking Additional Paths When you are unlocking nodes in the Hidden Potential System, you will come across nodes that are blocked. To unblock this path, you need to use a "Character Card" that is exactly that same as the character that you're using the Hidden Potential System on. When you unlock one of these blocked nodes, it will turn into a regular node to improve one of your parameters. Thus, you will need Potential Orbs to unlock this node, to advance. These blocked nodes can be unblocked, even if you haven't advanced to that node yet. The same character card that you use to unblock this node can be Z-Awoken or not. <<< Please note that dokkan awoken cards will not be considered as a "same character card" as the non-dokkan awaken cards. You must awaken them into the same character or use reverse. On the top right you can see 4 icons, which display the current status of those blocked nodes. Clicking on one of these items will take you directly to the node that is blocked. 'Reverse Dokkan' You can temporarily put a dokkan awoken character into the pre-dokkan awoken form (with an Incredible Hourglass), and easily put them back afterwards. You can use this in situations where you need to unlock a path in the Hidden Potential System or when you have another character that you otherwise need to dokkan awaken to fuse the characters together. When you use "Reverse" the stats and Super ATK Lv. will be adjusted to the pre-dokkan awoken character. Therefore it can happen that the values will be lower than the original. These will all return to normal when you "Reverse Dokkan Awaken" a character. 'Re-Dokkan Awaken' Re-Dokkan Awaken is used when you want to return a character, where "Reverse" has been used on, to its original dokkan awoken form. This is different from regular dokkan awakening, in that you don't need awakening medals or zeni. The character will return to the dokkan awoken form that it was when before "Reverse" was used. Its level will also return to what it was before the whole reverse process. Stats that have been improved with the "Hidden Potential System" and increased Super ATK during the pre-dokkan awoken form won't be lost when "Reverse" is used and the character is made into the dokkan awoken card again. Category:Guide